


The One in Which Arthur Finds out

by Emmalie22



Series: Merlin Holmes [5]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Arthur-centric, Assassin merlin, BAMF Merlin, Dark Merlin, John-centric, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalie22/pseuds/Emmalie22
Summary: Just as the title says. Merlin is not magic, but rather an assassin. Set in modern day with Sherlock Holmes as Merlin's older brother. Fifth in the series.





	

John wanted to say that he would never meet the royal family. Not because he didn't want to, or -god- he thought that Mycroft would introduce them, but because it likely meant the type of trouble he and Sherlock should be avoiding. Meeting the Royal family would undoubtedly imply they were involved in affairs they should not have been.

John should never have held onto that hope, or really any hope, because he knew he was just setting himself up for failure.

And so John was not surprised when Arthur Pendragon showed up at Sherlock's flat one morning. Not surprised at all he would later claim.

John answered the door half asleep, blinking before he addressed, "Hello."

The young royal frowned at him, "You're not Sherlock."

"You know Sherlock?" the words slipped out John's guy guy mouth before he thought them through. Of course he knew Sherlock.

The man snorted, "Doesn't everyone."

"Are you looking for Merlin?" John asked tentatively.

"No," he said, then, "yes. I don't know. I made a mistake."

"That's hardly a surprise," Sherlock's voice resounded through the room.

They had been working on a case. It was late, probably morning by now, and John loosely became aware that Mary hadn't called him to check in.

She really was great.

"Just as rude as ever," the prince said.

"Hm," Sherlock made a disapproving noise, "why should I go out of my way to be nice to you."

"Because I'm your bloody Prince," Arthur growled. John glanced between the two debating whether to or not to get involved.

"I don't subscribe to monarchy ideals, although admittedly I'm not a big fan of democracy either with the lack of common sense of the majority of the population seems to have. At least Britain has Mycroft," Sherlock then continued, "More so, you being Prince is not a reason to give you respect. That must be earned."

Arthur tensed up, but then after a couple of seconds he let out a sigh and relaxed. Rubbing his forehead, he commented, "You and Merlin truly are brothers."

"We are the only sensible ones alive," Sherlock, despite everything he said to the contrary, loved and wanted to protect his younger brother. He was ridiculously proud of him.

"Sensible," Arthur's voice became strained, as his face turned red. Finally the Prince exploded with a bitter laugh. "Sensible! You call him sensible?"

Sherlock had a look in his eyes, "What else should I call him?"

"Evil!" Arthur exploded, "I don't know, insane maybe. He kills people for a living." John understood how Arthur felt probably betrayed by that knowledge. John didn't know how he would feel if Sherlock came out as an undercover assassin.

Sherlock on the other hand smirked, "We all have our downsides."

"Killing people is not just a downside," Arthur argued.

"Don't be boring," Sherlock commented, "You were in the army. Technically you killed people for a living. Merlin, on the other hand, technically is a full time student and works as your assistant for a living. How he stands it I will never know."

"I just don't get it," Arthur said.

"What is there not to get?" Sherlock asked innocently.

John decided that this was the perfect time to step in. "Arthur, I'm sorry you feel betrayed by Merlin, but you barged in on us really late-"

"It's eight am," Arthur interrupted.

John just continued. "And we are in the middle of working on a case. If there is anything that we can help with we will, but we can't do anything to change the fact that Merlin is an assassin."

John paused for a second looking over to Sherlock. Merlin had become almost like a little brother to him also, so he added, "It would be best if you didn't spread the knowledge around."

Arthur looked affronted, "I wouldn't."

Sherlock just shrugged it off, "Mycroft wouldn't let him anyways."

Well, John mused, none of them in the apartment were normal if turning him in had crossed none of their minds. Maybe it was a statement on how magnetic the young man was.

Arthur rubbed his head, "I'm worried about him. I'm furious at him right now, and I'm still worried about him."

Sherlock eyes flicked up quickly, "What happened."

"We were attacked and Merlin…" Arthur trailed off, "It was incredible. He fought them off as me and my security force stood by and watched. He took out eight of them. Eight!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Who saw."

"It was just Lance, Gwaine, Leon, and I they wouldn't say anything. In fact Lance didn't seem surprised." Arthur's voice was weak.

"He turned to us, and that it was the Irish mob, the Cathy…?"

"Catha."

"Yes them. He said it was them and he needed to deal with them. He left. He jumped through a bloody window, and was gone."

"He'll be fine," Sherlock dismissed.

"He killed a bunch of people. It definitely wasn't his first time! He kills people for a living. He said as much."

"We've been over this. Now you're just being excessively slow." John bit his lip to stop from laughing. Maybe it was getting delirious, he had pulled an all nighter after-all.

"But, but he's Merlin," Arthur said Merlin's name as if it meant something.

Sherlock countered right back, "And I'm Sherlock, your point."

"He's the kindest person I know." John couldn't really argue for that. For someone who has killed more people that John would ever want to know, Merlin had a very kind demeanor. The rescues stray puppies and walks old ladies across the street demeanor. It was quite disconcerting and hard to align with the boy John knew was deadly, but never felt as such.

That was the reason that Merlin, despite being the nicest and most adjusted of the brothers, was quite possibly the most dangerous. It was his ability to be completely underestimated that made Merlin the type of dangerous he was.

Sherlock and Arthur were still arguing.

"He'd lay down his life for me," Arthur stubbornly pointed out.

"I'd label that stupidity," Sherlock snapped. "There are plenty of you-types in the world, there's only one Merlin."

A familiar voice cut the room, "Careful Sherlock, that almost sounded as if you care."

"I'm just being honest," Sherlock scoffed to himself, "Arthur is a common idiot." Arthur and Merlin, however, completely ignored Sherlock in favor or staring at each other.

"Merlin…" Arthur breathed.

Merlin smiled his lopsided hundred watt smile and with false casual-ness said, "Hey Arthur."

Arthur stumbled, "Hi, I, you, I thought you went after the Irish mob."

"I did." Merlin nodded.

"But…but…" Arthur acted as if he didn't know how to reconcile this with what he knew of the boy. John had to admit Sherlock has a point. The Prince didn't seem to be the sharpest sword in the armory.

"Oh, you worry too much. I can take care of myself," Merlin winked at John. "Isn't that right John." Merlin casually pulled him into this. He felt for Arthur as much as the man proved to be pretty damn thick, John had once held the same assumptions as the Prince.

John was saved from having to reply by the Prince's shrill, "You can take care of yourself? You?" Hysterical laughter followed.

John hoped he wouldn't have to take the Prince to the hospital. He couldn't imagine the amount of questions he would have to answer.

"I thought I was incredible as I took out eight people."

"You were listening in!" Arthur finally came to that conclusion.

Sherlock by this point had retired back to his chair, and was reading a book. He casually added, "Merlin is the leader of a terrorist organization. He is the last person you have to worry over Arthur Pendragon."

"We are hardly terrorists Sherlock, just… selective vigilantes. Let's call us The Punishers of the underground world." Merlin, forever the young nerd of the family.

Sherlock grinned, "You finally admit it then, to being the leader of the Druids."

"I admit no such thing, especially when our brother has this apartment bugged." John did not like that thought. It had crossed his mind before, but it was easier just to ignore how Mycroft and his men had known everything he had done in the flat.

Everything.

Arthur, in his very angsty voice stated, "You lied to me and used me. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't be an idiot Arthur," Merlin at that moment sounded exactly like his brother, "Our friendship was entirely incidental. I admit, it was beneficial to me to be in such a close proximity to you, but I have never conspired against the British government. My brother is the british government. My morals may be loose, but loyalty is something I have in spades. I'm loyal to you and I'm loyal to my brothers. That's it."

"If Merlin was trying to kill you, you would have already been dead." Sherlock's unwanted input was always given.

"Aw thanks Sherlock, you say the nicest things," Merlin cooed.

"I don't say nice things, only true things."

Arthur closed his eyes, "Merlin, I'm still processing this. We need to talk, but I'm sorry for reacting the way I did."

"You had every right," Merlin's voice was very kind.

"No he didn't," Sherlock added.

"Shut up Sherlock."

"You have every right to act like you did. I promise that I will sit down and explain everything, but can you trust me for now," Merlin looked at Arthur with hopeful eyes. John had no idea that such a dangerous person could look so much like a puppy.

Sherlock cut in, "Merlin! You're going to explain your activities to the idiot, but you won't tell your own brother."

"You're smart enough, figure it out. And please don't call him an idiot-" Arthur looked smug, "-only I can call him that." Arthur immediately scowled.

"Hey!"

"I will explain everything. I only stopped by because the people I have trailing you told me you came here. I have some things I need to take care of with the Catha, in Ireland, before I come back." Merlin stuffed his hand in his pockets.

"I…" Arthur nodded, "okay. Please be safe."

"He will be, or Mycroft and I will kill him," Sherlock gave his best shot at a protective older brother. The Catha must be dangerous for Sherlock to even say anything.

"Arthur, I'll be back. I promise. I do not break promises, but there are some people after me, well you, but I got in their way. I will always get in their way." He shoved a burner phone in Arthur's hands. "I have people trailing you, but if you need anything, I am the first number in that phone."

"Merlin," Arthur's voice was thick, "You're my best friend."

"You are too prat." Merlin grinned.

Sherlock looked vaguely revolted by the display, and John found himself a little wistful. Sherlock was not the emotional type.

Arthur blinked for a couple of seconds as if finally realizing that he had barged into Merlin's brother's apartment at eight in the morning. Sherlock and him were still wearing rumpled clothes from being up all night, and Merlin had stains that resembled blood on his shirt.

"So," Arthur said awkwardly trying to cut the tension, "who is this Mycroft you keep prattling on about?"

The two brothers in the room smirked.


End file.
